


The Way I Am

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, menstruation talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Sam takes care of the reader during her period
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Way I Am

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Fluff Bingo 2019, this fills the square Shark Week.

“Advil. Stat.” 

Y/N strode through the library as Sam tossed her the bottle of Advil that sat on the table. “You okay? 

She tore the cap away and dumped several pills into her hand, then shoved them into her mouth. After a hard swallow, she said, “No. I’m fucking dying.” 

Though her complexion appeared normal, her eyes wavered, squinting at what Sam could only assume were waves of unbearable pain. He leapt from his chair the moment she faltered, catching her as she stumbled into his outstretched arms. In one smooth motion, he scooped her into his arms, and headed for her room. 

Cradled so, she looked so small, and yet, Y/N fought him the entire way. “I’m perfectly capable of walking, you know.”

“But I like carrying you,” Sam retorted. “And I’m not dumb. When did it start?” 

Her eyes widened at that. “This morning. Day before and the first day are always the worst.” 

He kicked her door aside. “So that’s why you didn’t leave your room yesterday.” 

“Yeah, pretty much,” she paused as he set her on her bed. “I’m also not very pleasant to be around. Short temper, intolerant. I wasn’t gonna go out today at all but I needed tampons.” 

Sam rummaged about her room—only through spaces he could see—until he asked, “Do you have a heating pad?” 

Y/N flopped back into the bed as she said, “Yeah, but it’s not electric, needs to be heated up in the microwave. It’s that blue thing buried on my table.” 

Sam grabbed the heating pad from beneath a stack of newspaper clippings and turned for the door. “You relax, I’ll be right back, okay?” 

Once Y/N nodded, he dared into the hallway for his room. He wasn’t about to dig through her clothing for more comfortable clothing, but he could borrow her a pair of his flannel pants and a t-shirt. Though she would drown in them, at least she would be comfortable. Pants and shirt in hand, Sam headed for the kitchen. 

The heating pad needed a mere minute in the microwave, but that allowed him time to dig through Dean’s stash of chocolates he thought no one knew about. With a small bag full of individually wrapped dark chocolates and a glass of water in one hand, Sam grabbed the heating pad from the microwave and headed back to Y/N’s room. 

There her found her on her side curled up in a little ball, knees clutched to her chest. He set the water, chocolates, and pajamas down in the bedside table. “Here,” here said as he eased the heating pad between her thighs and her stomach. 

A soft sigh of relief breathed through her nose, and Y/N opened her eyes. “Thanks,” she muttered as she uncurled. 

Sam sat on the edge of the bed beside her. “I grabbed you a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt if you want to change. Jeans can’t be all that comfortable.” 

“They’re not,” she said as she pushed him from her bed. “Turn around.” 

He did as he was told, eyes wandering to the far corner of her room as he put his back to her. The ceiling had a crack in the plaster, and the floor an odd stain that looked like coffee. Or tea. Or maybe even blood, given the Bunker’s history. Last, he spotted her full-length mirror unfortunately angled directly behind him, and only averted his eyes just in time. But not before he had glimpsed a swath of black fabric hugging her backside as she slipped into his pajama pants. 

“Alright, I’m good.” 

When he turned around, Sam couldn’t help but look her over head to toe. “Better?” 

Her cheeks burned bright pink despite the dim lamplight. “Yeah,” she muttered as she tore aside the sheets and curled into her bed. “Thanks.” At that, she turned away from him to lay on her side, knees to her chest once more. 

Though torn, Sam trusted his instincts. He kicked off his boots and tossed his flannel over the back of a chair, then knelt on the bed behind her. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

“Comforting you,” he said as he curled in behind her. He picked out a chocolate from the bag on her nightstand and handed it to her. “Here.” 

“Oh god, where did you find these?” Y/N asked as she furiously unwrapped the morsel. 

Sam laughed as he curled her hair behind her ear. “Dean’s not-so-secret stash. I’ll refill it before he notices.” 

“Why do you know about it?” she asked through a mouthful of chocolate. 

“Because I love chocolate,” he said as he grabbed a piece for himself. 

She giggled as she said, “You’re both chocolate fiends?” 

“Dean’s terrible. For me, if it’s out of sight, I tend to forget it’s there.” He handed her another piece. “And honestly, I just thought you might like them. Not that they’d help. I doubt chocolate improves a menstrual cycle at all.” 

“Eh, it can have a placebo effect,” she said. “But the heat helps most. And you’re like a walking furnace.” 

He curled in closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Better?” 

She hummed a pleased sigh through her nose. “I will be. Thanks, Sam.” 

He kissed her cheek and handed her another chocolate. “Any time, Y/N.” 


End file.
